1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite cathode active material, methods of preparing the composite cathode active material, and a cathode and a lithium battery, each including the composite cathode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
For use in small and high-performance devices, high energy density is regarded as an important factor for lithium batteries, in addition to small-size and light-weight characteristics. To provide high energy density, high-voltage and high-capacity lithium batteries are desirable.
To provide a lithium battery providing such characteristics, research into high voltage and high capacity cathode active materials is being performed.
Currently available high-voltage and high-capacity cathode active materials cause side reactions with an electrolyte solution during charge and discharge, and lead to the production of undesirable by-products, such as a transition metal or a gas generated from the cathode active material. Due to the side reaction of cathode active material and the by-products generated therefrom, battery performance may deteriorate.
Accordingly, there remains a need to develop a method of preventing the deterioration in performance of batteries including a high-voltage and high-capacity cathode active material.